Teasing Patience
by AwakeningEden
Summary: Amon can't ever seem to get quite enough of testing his Lieutenant, ultimately rewarding him with the best sex of his life. Smut/Lemon


Uh…I'm super embarrassed to post this…

This was pretty much a combination of two requests, one involving blindfolded Liu and…um….Amon being dominated? Heehehehe….*blushing*

So, here you are and I hope it's okay.

0808080808080

Liu didn't need to see to feel what Amon was doing. Sure, it would be nice to know his leader and lover's face, but Amon wasn't ready yet. Liu was patient. He could wait.

In the meantime, he'd enjoy the kisses that trailed from his collarbone down to his chest and abs as he lied on his back blindfolded. The way Amon's breath felt against his skin and his hands traced across his chest. It was almost more sensual this way. Liu's hearing was amplified: Amon's moans and whispered affections aroused him in ways his anatomy never did.

And touch. Oh _Spirits_, his sense of touch.

Amon smiled into Liu's thigh and his hands grasped Liu's hips, "You seem to be in a more eager mood today, Liu. It usually takes a while to get you up like that."

Liu didn't reply. Amon already knew the answer. It had been some time since they used the blindfold. Everything had to be timed precisely. No roaming equalists or Hiroshi near their lodgings, no plans that needed to be addressed the next morning. Only then could Amon feel safe in taking off his mask and risk the intimacy he craved with Liu.

"Ah, so you _have _been waiting for me to do this," Amon sunk lower until he reached the tip of Liu's cock and rubbed one of his hands against his shaft. Liu arched his back, the anticipation gnawing at his sides. "Who am I to say no to my loyal lieutenant?"

Liu tightened his hold on the sheets as Amon wrapped his mouth over Liu's cock and twirled his tongue around his length. Liu let out a small moan as Amon continued to work him up and down. Amon's tongue ran circles around his shaft as he slipped up and sucked on his head. He kept himself there for a while, brushing his tongue against Liu's entrance. Liu clenched his teeth and his hands made their way to Amon's hair, his fingers digging into his scalp.

"Stop…teasing…" Liu said through heavy pants.

Amon tightened his hold on Liu's hip and removed himself from Liu. "I'm not teasing. I just like the way you squirm when I do that."

Liu sighed. Did he really have to explain this again? "That's called teasing, Amon. I don't get the physical satisfaction while you laugh and wa-aaah - "

Liu bit down on his lip as Amon covered Liu's cock whole. As Amon vigorously slid his mouth up and down, his tongue caressing his head, he let go of one of Liu's hips and slipped his fingers underneath his ball sac.

Liu's breath hitched and he arched his back higher. Pressure built at his core and heat swarmed his veins. He couldn't see anything but he could _feel_ it. Liu felt Amon's calloused fingers rub against his hips, his hair ghost across his thighs, his naked back pressed against his calves. He felt Amon's mouth take him in completely and massage his scrotum. Every little sensation of Amon's doing pushed Liu to his limit. His groans deepened and grew louder as his legs clasped around Amon's back.

"Ah…ah…Amon…" Liu's heartbeat quickened and the warmth in his stomach churned. He was so close. So close –

And then Amon pulled his mouth and body away and pushed himself off the bed.

"Are – are you kidding me, right now?" Liu said through gritted teeth. He was trying his best not to sound desperate and in need, but he had been on the verge of a really good fucking orgasm. He was not about to be blue balled due to some kind of sexual power trip Amon seemed to be having tonight. Much rather do it himself if that was the case.

"Hush," Amon replied, his voice floating around on the other side of the room. "I'm just getting something."

"If you are not on this bed in the next twenty seconds, I'm leaving to the bathroom," Liu was already going soft. Amon's grating and teasing actions overshadowed any sexual attraction Liu currently felt for him.

His leader's only response was to chuckle.

"That's it," Liu huffed and attempted to get off the bed when a strong,_ lubricated_ hand pushed him back against the wall. A knee pressed into his groin and Amon gently stroked it against his cock.

"Don't be overdramatic," Amon purred as he took Liu into his hands. Liu shuddered as Amon smothered the lubricant over his head and shaft, the rhythmic jerks arousing him yet again. "I want to have fun too."

"I don't think…ah…I'll be able to…mmm…last that long," Liu shivered out. His whole body was on fire; it needed to be quenched.

Amon let out a soft laugh and pressed his lips (and only his lips) against Liu's. It was tender and had Liu's heart squirming. Actual kisses were hard to come by with Amon, especially one that seemed so…loving. Liu was just about to push back into the kiss when Amon drew back and cupped his face.

His next words were far from tender.

"Just fuck me until I don't know my own name anymore."

Liu didn't have any time to feel shock at his words. As soon as they left his mouth, Amon pulled his body into Liu, positioned himself, and took Liu inside of him.

The Lieutenant clenched his fists and bit his lip as Amon came to a somewhat comfortable position. Amon was wrapped so tight around him it took all his willpower to not just flip him over and pound into him until Liu climaxed. He really should though, given his constant teasing the last few times around.

But Liu was loyal. Liu was patient. And he'd forgo his pleasure a little while longer to satisfy Amon.

"Mmm, Liu," Amon moaned against his ears. His fingernails dug into his shoulders and he bit Liu's earlobe. He started out slow, pushing and pulling up and around his cock. "You know only you can do this to me, right? Make me…mhmmm….moan and….ahh….scream like some…some…oh, oh…"

Liu let go of his grip on the sheets and searched around for a moment until he came into contact with Amon's hips. Grabbing on tight, he followed Amon's rhythm. It was a little slow for his liking, his blood broiling and his hands itching to throw Amon against the wall, but he could do slow. Liu was patient. He could wait.

"Harder," Amon groaned. "Fa…faster, Liu."

Liu grunted in response and picked up the pace, doing his best to defy gravity and thrust back into Amon with more force. Amon's breathing quickened, each exhale accompanied by an "aaah," or a "yes," or even a "ffuuu…" It was getting harder with each groan to keep control, to keep himself in check.

"I need it, Liu," Amon panted out. "I need…harder…_harder_…ahh-_ahhhhhh_…_haaaa – Liu!"_

In his struggle with words, Liu had wrapped one of his hands around Amon's aroused cock and jerked the top of the shaft. Amon's moans intensified, his words losing their coherency. He wrapped his arms around Liu's shoulders and dug his hair into his neck. Even now, thrown into a state of near ecstasy, he wouldn't let Liu feel his face. Wouldn't let him look at or understand that part of him in any way.

It kind of made Liu pissed.

And it kind of made Liu forget the whole "patience is a virtue" thing.

"You're about to forget everything but my name," Liu growled and pushed off the wall. Amon fell onto the mattress and bound his legs around Liu's back as Liu drove back into him without warning. Keeping a steady hold on one of his hips, Liu took Amon's cock back into his hand and slipped it up and down the shaft.

"Liu! _Liu_! Ahhh….too much….toooo – mu-mu-uaaah – "Amon cut himself off with a yelp as Liu pulled out and slammed back into him. Liu's pants deepened while Amon's voice shrilled and grew louder. Liu's mind fogged, his only motivation to thrust in and out of Amon, to send him into fits and screams of pleasure, to feel him clench around him in sensual bliss. He couldn't tell where Amon ended and he began. It shot off a new wave of carnality across his skin, sinking into his veins. It put him on the edge of his own ecstasy and he mustered all his will-power to not drive into Amon one last time. Liu was patient. He could wait.

Amon was practically screeching now and he pulled his arms up to take a hold of Liu's neck. "Nnnn_aaahhhh_ – Liu, Liu, _Liu_, LIU!" he repeated his name over and over and it riled up Liu, pulled him towards a place he had only been a few times before.

"_Liu!" _Amon pushed against Liu, his voice pleading. "Pa-pa-lee-ah-_ah_-**_ah_**-"

Liu jerked Amon's cock hard and felt him cum, his hot seed spilling over his hand. He released his hand from his cock and clasped it to his other hip, pausing momentarily to ready himself. Amon squirmed underneath him, his body still in turmoil. His moans were still loud and incoherent. Even after all that, he still wanted more.

_Spirits, he is greedy,_ was Liu's final thought as he thrust and pumped into him a few time more before Amon took in his cock completely.

Just as he was about to cum, Liu lunged forward and found Amon's shoulder. His leader brought his arms around Liu's waist and clung tight, letting out a long and piercing moan, sending Liu over his limit. He bit down into Amon's flesh and felt his seed sputter out and fill Amon.

They remained there for a minute or so, their bodies relaxing and resting against one another. Liu found one of Amon's hands and interlaced his fingers with his own. He trailed kissed across his shoulder and neck while Amon continued to pant heavily near his ear.

"You know, if you keep making those noises," Liu said, pushing off Amon and pulling his cock outside of him. "We may have to go for another round."

Amon didn't respond and seemed to remain immobile. Liu frowned. Had something happened?

"Did you pull something?" Liu asked, roaming his hands over his legs and waist to find a tight spot. This would be easier if he wasn't blindfolded but – no, there didn't seem to be any injuries… "Amon? What's wrong?"

His leader took a sharp breath and let out a deep sigh. "Can't…move."

"You can't move?" Liu quirked an eyebrow and drew closer. "I don't think I hit a chakra or a chi point –"

"Not that," his voice was beginning to stabilize, but his breath continued to be irregular and ragged. "You. Just….You."

"What do you mean – _oh_," Liu scratched the back of his head and coughed, hoping it was too dark to see the heat rising in his cheeks. Sure, in the moment Liu wanted to prove just how much he could push Amon into bouts of euphoria, but now they were _out _of the moment and Liu was still the same man he was before. Loyal to a fault and rather shy around Amon in more intimate moments. "Pretty good, then?"

"Best. Ever," Amon said. He seemed to be able move a little now, his fingers grazing Liu's arm. "Come down. Here. Please."

Liu gave Amon a small smile before crawling over Amon and lying on his other side. Since Amon still seemed incapable of larger movements, Liu took one arm and slung it over his waist, the other swung lazily above his head, Amon's fingers brushing against his sweaty hair. Amon positioned his head into the crook of his underarm and painstakingly draped one of his legs over his over Liu's hips.

It saddened Liu that Amon still wouldn't let him feel his face. Apparently, the best sex of his life couldn't change this. He sighed, massaging Amon's shoulder out. Liu wouldn't pry. Liu wouldn't demand to see what he thought he might deserve after all these years.

Liu was patient. He could wait.

"You could take the blindfold off now," Amon said into the covers. "You can't see from where I'm at."

"Yeah, but what do I do when I wake up?" Liu asked him. "You're not the earliest riser in the world. Also not the best morning person either."

"I'll make sure I'm awake first," Amon's words slowed down and grew heavy. "I'll make sure…"

Liu pursed his lips before slipping off the blindfold and tucking it into the covers. He doubted Amon would wake up before him but maybe tomorrow morning, he would finally reveal himself to him. Show him the scars of his past, what drove Amon towards the path that led him to be the embodiment of the plight of non-benders and to him. Liu could hope. He was patient. He could wait another night.

With that, Liu took Amon's hand from above him and kissed each finger; "Goodnight, Amon," and fell prey to sleep and dreams of better times.

He never discovered that Amon didn't go to sleep that night. That he continued to hear the pounding of Liu's heart in his ears and watched him slumber. That he traced his fingers across his body, memorizing every scar. That he whispered apologies and asked to be forgiven when the time did come to tell the truth. Amon stood with his closest companion until sunrise and then stood up to begin the day, washing his face and strapping his mask tight around his head.

For everything Liu was, Amon wasn't. He was selfish. And he would never wait.

080808080

Why was this so long? D:

Ugh, I know it isn't all that great. Especially since I've never written smut before (and never imagined I would be writing smut about two middle-aged men, let me tell you). I really tried to stay consistent with their personalities in the show while still meeting the demands of those who wanted Amon…ahem…to be mindlessly and incoherently screwed. I really hope it's okay and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Also, I'll totally be writing that Korrlok/Lieumon Double Date thing now. I can't believe you guys XD

Now off to finish some Korrlok~

Oh! And Bonus: I mainly listened to "Only Girl in the World" by Rihanna when making this. Because that's totally how Amon views sex with Liu.


End file.
